Almas Gemelas
by yoruchi sama
Summary: Un one short dedicado a la pareja mas linda de bleach ICHIRUKI


**Nunca mas…**

La lucha contra Aizen sousuke había llegado a su fin, una ardua lucha de varios meses donde muchas personas habían caído en el cumplimiento de su deber, los sobrevivientes se encontraban en el cuartel del cuarto escuadrón donde se recuperaban de sus heridas de batalla…

Un chico de cabello naranjas miraba hacia el techo de la habitación donde se encontraba mientras sus vendajes eran cambiados, ahí en completo silencio meditaba y recordaba una y otra vez todo lo vivido en esos últimos meses parecía increíble que el un estudiante de instituto que hasta hace un tiempo se considero un chico ordinario pasara a tener entre sus manos el destino de tantas personas hasta la persona mas coherente dudaría de creer si le contaran lo que a el le toco vivir ya que parecía un sueño muy lejano de la realidad pero si algo tenia muy claro es que el kurosaki Ichigo jamás volvería a ser el mismo después de esto de ahora en adelante seria una persona muy diferente su cuerpo a causa de tanta lucha había cambiado paso de ser delgado a uno bien fornido sin llegar a la exageración sus músculos ahora se encontraban marcados y su mentalidad definitivamente ya no era la de un joven de 15 años estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz lo hizo volver a la realidad de nuevo…

-Ichigo san… ya termine de cambiarle los vendajes pero preferiría que se quedara en cama un poco mas descansando…-decía un chico de cabello negro

-Gracias hanataro… pero ya estoy bien además necesito ir a…

-Ella aun esta inconciente…Unohana taicho esta con ella en este momento, mejor descansa un rato y luego podrás ir a verla

-No ya estoy bien además quiero estar ahí cuando ella despierte…

Definitivamente el chico ahí frente a el era como una vez ya se lo había descrito su amiga rukia quien una vez le dijo: "El es una persona muy terca y cuando decide hacer algo no hay manera de hacerlo cambiar de opinión" … si definitivamente no había nadie que en la actualidad conociera mejor al chico pelinaranja que la joven de mirada violeta … suspiro… dándose por vencido definitivamente que ciertas eran sus palabras…

-Esta bien Ichigo san pero por favor no te esfuerces mucho tu cuerpo necesita descanso

-Gracias hanataro…-decía el pelinaranja mientras salía de la habitación

Camino por varios pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba aquella chica que un día llego a su vida dándole un vuelco de 360 grados a lo que era su vida desde que su madre había muerto hasta el día que la conoció gracias a ella logro volver a sonreír de una manera espontánea y sincera… gracias a ella la lluvia en su interior paro definitivamente si ella era la persona que logro hacer posible que el se convirtiera en el hombre que era ahora por que si algo tenia muy claro kurosaki Ichigo ya no podía ser catalogado como un adolescente el desde ahora era un hombre y estando conciente de ello también tomo una decisión muy seria en cuanto a lo que quería hacer por el resto de su vida pero ahora en ese momento lo mas importante para el era saber que ella estaría bien así que de ahí no se movería hasta saberlo…

Se sentó en el suelo frente a la puerta a esperar que las personas que se encontraban ahí dentro salieran para poder verla… los minutos pasaban y nada… como odiaba tener que esperar pero ni modo no le quedaba mas remedio…

Tras varios minutos que para el fueron toda una eternidad por fin la puerta de la habitación se abrió y de salía una mujer de cabello negro trenzado y otra chica de cabello corto gris…

-Ichigo san deberías estar descansado…- decía amablemente la mujer de cabellera negra

-Yo… bueno es que…

-No te preocupes ella esta bien, lo peor ya paso ahora lo único que queda por hacer es esperar que se recupere, ella es una mujer muy fuerte mejor ve a descansar tu también…

-Me alegra escuchar eso pero si no le incomoda prefiero quedarme aquí…Puedo pasar a …

-Si claro estoy segura que cuando despierte tendrán mucho de que hablar…nosotras nos retiramos tenemos que ayudar a Inoue san con los demás pacientes ella ha sido de mucha ayuda pero no podemos dejarle toda la carga a ella …

-Si Inoue es buena en lo que hace…

-Bueno nos vamos…

Luego de que la capitana se retiro el pelinaranja entro a la habitación y ahí la vio dormida… se veía tan tranquila parecía increíble que apenas hace unos horas se encontraban peleando contra esos seres despiadados que arrebataron la vida a varias personas y causaron mucha destrucción pero ahora todo parecía como una pesadilla distante algo que jamás paso sin embargo el estuvo ahí luchando y ella… ella estuvo ahí a su lado al igual que sus otros amigos los cuales ahora se encontraban recuperándose de sus heridas, el momento en que sintió perder a aquella chica ojivioleta era uno de los momentos que mas dolor le causaban ya que tan solo la idea de no verla mas hacían que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo recordando esos acontecimientos…

****************************Flash back*******************************

-Ichigo … decía una chica de cabello negro mientras se acercaba hacia el chico que permanecía en el suelo sangrando por abundantes cortadas sobre todo su cuerpo

-Rukia no…

-Shh… calla tengo que cerrar tus heridas sino morirás desangrado baka!

De verdad creíste que con ese ataque acabarías conmigo niño estupido!!! No seas ingenuo…- se escuchaba una voz desde una montaña de escombros que de un momento a otro salían volando en todas direcciones mientras en medio de estas un hombre con sus vestiduras blancas rasgadas producto de la batalla…

-Te lo diré una vez mas para ver si esta vez lo entiendes…TU NUNCA PODRAS DETENERME!!! Yo soy Aizen Sousuke y seré el único que gane esta batalla yo gobernare el cielo y no habrá nadie mas poderoso que yo!!!

-No seas estupido aizen!!! Jamás lograras tu propósito…-Gritaba el pelinaranja…acaso no te has dado cuenta que ya esta pelea esta perdida solo quedas tu ya tus aliados han sido derrotados… y tu morirás aquí ahora mismo!!!...- gritaba con furia el pelinaranja

-Yo morir aquí?... no me hagas reír ustedes seres inferiores serán los únicos que morirán ahora y empezaré contigo muere!!!... una onda blanca salio de su espada directo hacia donde se encontraba la el pelinaranja y la ojivioleta…

-Rukia aléjate de aquí!!! Gritaba el pelinaranja a la chica mientras la empujaba para que esta no recibiera el impacto

-Ichigo!!! Gritaba la ojivioleta mientras veía como el primer golpe caía sobre su compañero de batallas

-Ohh parece que aun no te das por vencido…bueno entonces veremos si eres capas de resistir otro ataque igual a este muere!!!...-decía el hombre de cabello castaño mientras mandaba otro ataque al pelinaranja

El chico se encontraba de rodillas tratando de resistir el segundo ataque, el primero logro mermarlo enviando un ataque de parecida magnitud al de su oponente pero el esfuerzo lo dejo agotado.. sus brazos parecían no responder a sus ordenes y su cuerpo parecía ya no tener fuerzas para lanzar un ataque de nuevo apretó sus dientes maldiciendo su suerte… lo que paso después era algo que nunca imagino la chica de cabellos negros corrió hasta donde se encontraba y se puso enfrente suyo para tratar de detener el impacto… una idea algo loca pero a causa de la desesperación talvez esta seria la única idea que cruzo su mente…

Con desesperación vio a la ojivioleta ponerse delante suyo y recibir el ataque de golpe cayendo frente a sus pies sin poder hacer nada para evitar lo que acababa de ver… sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía… RUKIA!!! Grito mientras sacando fuerzas de donde quien sabe donde levantaba a su compañera…

-RUKIA Respóndeme!!!... porque lo hiciste? …porque…

-Baka si no lo hubiera hecho estarías muerto y eso es algo que jamás permitiría que pasara delante de mío…- decía lo ojivioleta mientras un fino hilo de sangre salía de su boca

-Ru…kia… que significaban esas palabras? Por que ella hizo eso?...Enana baka!-decía mientras agarraba a la chica entre sus brazos…

-Si talvez un poco…-decía débilmente la mujer mientras sonreía a la vez que sus ojos se cerraban

-RUKIA RESPONDEME!!!... RUKIA NO TE DUERMAS… ABRE LOS OJOS!!!RUKIA HABLAME…-gritaba en chico a la mujer que tenia entre sus brazos sin embargo esta no despertaba…

-JAJAJA… que suerte la mía quería acabar con una basura y al parecer logre quitar otro estorbo de mi camino primero…bueno mejor para mi esa chiquilla no servia para nada…-se burlaba el de cabello castaño…

Una furia enorme lleno de golpe al pelinaranja al oír las palabras de aquel hombre frente a el, acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte al burlarse de ellos y eso el jamás se lo perdonaría y sobre todo el que se atreviera a llamar estorbo a la mujer que estaba en sus brazos la cual acababa de protegerlo aun a costas de su propia vida…

Dejo a la chica en el suelo… Rukia espérame aquí acabare con este maldito y nos iremos de aquí …-decía mientras la colocaba en un lugar alejado de donde se encontraba el pelicastaño

Una vez que la coloco en un lugar seguro usando su shumpo se decidió a atacar a aquel hombre para acabar de una vez por todas con esa batalla

Una ardua batalla se llevo acabo en la cual solo un hombre salio victorioso ataque tras ataque las espadas echaban chispas entre cada choque , el poder emanado por los dos hombres era algo jamás visto hasta que el pelinaranja decidió acabar con la batalla, la rabia al ver lo que aquel hombre hizo con la aquella chica que un día llego y cambio su vida era la energía que alimentaba su cuerpo en ese momento y tras varios ataque concentro todo su reatsu que tenia en un ataque y lanzó un poderoso Getsuga Tenshou!!! Provocando una gran explosión llevándose consigo a ese ser que era el responsable de haber causando tanto dolor y sufrimiento a tanta gente una vez que el polvo se disperso no quedaba rastro de aquel sujeto al perecer la pesadilla por fin había terminado quito la pesada mascara de su rostro y se desplazo usando el shumpo hasta donde se encontraba la chica, la tomo entre sus brazos y se alejo de ahí en busca de ayuda hasta llegar donde se encontraban los demás la capitana del cuarto escuadrón se dedicaba a atender a los heridos de gravedad mientras la chica de cabellos naranjas ayudaba nerviosamente lo mas que podía…

-Unohana san..-grito el chico al acercarse hacia donde se encontraba la capitana del cuarto escuadrón atendiendo a los heridos por favor ayúdela clamaba con desesperación mientras colocaba ala chica de cabello negro en el piso

-Isane coloca una barrera alrededor de kuchiki y empieza con las técnicas de sanación inmediatamente

La pelinaranja al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo corrió hacia el para sanar sus heridas…

-Kurosaki kun déjame sanarte por favor mira como estas…-rogaba con desesperación la de cabellos naranjas

-Inoue olvídate de mi cura rukia por favor yo estoy bien ve a ayudarla a ella… ella me protegió con su cuerpo si muere nunca me lo perdonare sánala…-decía con desesperación el chico de mirada castaña

-Yo…esta bien como tú digas…-decía resignada la mujer

Ahí sentado en el piso con la mirada perdida rogó una y otra vez al cielo por que la chica de mirada violeta se salvara porque sabia que si ella no se recuperaba jamás se lo perdonaría y también se dio cuenta de lo importante que era la pequeña shinigami para el y a partir de ese momento se prometida si mismo que Nunca Mas permitiría que nadie lastimara a la ojivioleta

Una voz lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos para volver a la realidad…

-Ichigo san… ya logramos estabilizar a kuchiki san pero aun hay que seguir tratándola ya en el cuarto escuadrón ya es hora de partir tienes que venir con nosotros para curar tus heridas también inoue san ha trabajado mucho por lo que no pudo curar a kuchiki san del todo pero lo importante es que por el momento logramos salvar su vida vamos entre mas pronto lleguemos mejor para todos.

El pelinaranja solo movió la cabeza asintiendo y con ayuda de yamada hanataro se puso en pie para partir hacia la soul society…

*****************************End Flash Back*****************************

Entre silenciosamente tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a la ojivileta, se sentó en una silla junto a la cama de la chica y se dedico a mirarla ahí en silencio contemplando como dormía, se veía tan tranquila durmiendo su respiración era lenta , tomo una de las pequeñas manos de la shinigami y la coloco entre las suyas para sentir su calor…

Hasta quedarse dormido ahí junto a la chica las horas pasaron y un travieso rayo de sol entro por la ventana pegando de lleno en la cara d e la ojivioleta provocando que despertara lentamente abrió los ojos con un poco de pesadez tratando de ver en donde estaba, sentía una de sus manos muy calida y al dirigir su mirada hacia esta se encontró con aquel chico de cabellos naranjas dormido junto a su cama y descubrió la calidez en su mano eran las manos del pelinaranja las causantes de aquella sensación…

-Ichi…go… lo llamo débilmente

El chico al oír su nombre despertó volviendo su mirada hacia la de la chica de violáceos ojos …

-Rukia por fin despertaste… bienvenida enana

-Baka a quien crees que llamas enana

-Pues a ti a quien mas si solo tu y yo estamos aquí… pero bueno este no es momento de pelear mejor dime como te sientes?

-Estoy bien me duele un poco el cuerpo pero nada de vida o muerte…

-Inoue hizo lo que pudo pero curar tanta gente en un solo día la dejo exhausta así que apenas sintió que estabas fuera de peligro dejo todo en manos de unohana san y ella ha estado haciendo el resto según lo que me dijo es solo cuestión de que descanses para que te recuperes por completo

-Ya veo.. Pero dime Ichigo tu como estas? Recuerdo que aizen te hirió y que no te podías mover entonces yo recibí el ataque y lo ultimo que recuerdo es que me llamabas pero luego todo fue oscuridad… Que paso después de eso?

-Eso no importa ya todo termino y ahora lo único que me interesa es que te recuperes …

-Pero y tu Ichigo estas todo vendado mírate como estas! Tienes el cuerpo lleno de vendas que haces aquí deberías estar en cama descansando tu también…

-Esto… decía señalándose los vendajes…. No es nada ya estoy bien solo que hanataro insistió en ponérmelos para que no se fueran a abrir las heridas…

-Vez lo que te digo vete a descansar Ichigo yo estoy bien vete por favor…

-No rukia no insistas de aquí nadie me mueve así aparezca por esa puerta el mismísimo Kuchiki Byakuya de aquí nadie me quita …

La ojivioleta miro sorprendida a el chico frente a ella ya sabia que era terco con T mayúscula pero nunca lo vio como ese día además que en todo ese tiempo que estuvieron hablando nunca soltó su mano!! Si… su pequeña mano se encontraba envuelta entre las grandes manos del pelinaranja

Al darse cuanta de ese detalle su rostro se enrojeció y esto no fue pasado por alto por el pelinaranja…

-Ichigo yo… decía tímidamente la chica mientras bajaba la mirada tratando de ocultar su sonrojo inútilmente

El chico de mirada violeta se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a la joven y sonrío al ver su rostro sonrojado se sentó en la cama de la chica y quedando frente a frente procedió a hablar…

-Rukia ayer cuando vi como me protegiste con tu propio cuerpo a pesar de que eso pudo costarte la vida me di cuanta de una cosa…miro fijamente los ojos violetas de la chica…

-Me he prometido a mi mismo que nunca mas permitiré que algo como eso pase por que esta vez corrimos con suerte y estas aquí conmigo a pesar de las serias heridas que recibiste… pero el miedo que tuve a perderte en ese momento me hizo darme cuenta de algo que me negaba a creer no se si por terco o siego pero ahora que abrí los ojos me di cuenta que no quiero perderte rukia, tu significas para mi algo mas que una amiga… antes pensaba que te quería igual que a inoue y tatsuki… pero me di cuenta que no es así a inoue la aprecio como mi amiga que es… a tatsuki la quiero como una hermana en cambio a ti rukia… lo que siento por ti es mucho mas grande que lo que siento por ellas la única persona por la que he sentido esto que siento por ti es mi madre aunque el amor que siento por ella es diferente al que siento por ti por que ayer me di cuenta que yo TE AMO RUKIA KUCHIKI y no me importa enfrentarme a quien sea con tal de estar a tu lado… por que no permitiré NUNCA MAS que te separen de mi quiero estar a tu lado por todo el resto de la eternidad…

Tenia que ser un sueño… tenia que serlo era la única explicación que encontraba kuchiki rukia a lo que estaba viendo y oyendo en ese momento no podía ser cierto que el orgulloso Kurosaki Ichigo se le estuviera declarando a ella!

Era la única razón que tenia en su mente para lo que pasaba cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir para comprobar que no era un sueño y al abrirlos comprobó que el pelinaranja permanecía igual a su lado si mente gritaba la respuesta alo que el chico dijo sin embargo sus labios no reaccionaban como ella quería por lo que la única manera que tuvo de responder fue una…

Acerco su boca a la del pelinaranja hasta terminar con la distancia que los separaba y así de la manera mas sencilla sin tener que usar muchas palabras hizo saber al pelinaranja que ella también lo amaba y que no se arrepentía de haber puesto en riesgo su vida con tal de protegerlo y no quería perderlo ya en el pasado había perdido a alguien muy importante para ella kaien dono… el dolor de perderlo fue muy grande y aunque siempre pensó que lo que sintió por el era amor verdadero después de conocer al pelinaranja se dio cuenta de que era un amor muy distinto al que sentía por el chico de mirada marrón el logro sacarla de esa eterna depresión en la que vivió culpándose siempre de la muerte del teniente del 13vo escuadrón, logró hacer que la relación con su Nii sama mejorara totalmente a tal punto que el mismo kuchiki Byakuya que una vez intento matarla "por seguir la s reglas" gracias al pelinaranja cambio su manera de pensar y hasta arriesgo su vida varias veces protegiéndola…

Definitivamente Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia estaban unidos por los lazos del destino y sus vidas estaban entrelazadas y uno era el complemento del otro, el que se conocieran aquella mañana mientras un hollow perseguía a una indefensa niña muchos pensaron que era cosas de la casualidad sin embargo "si la muerte no es el final tanto para ellos aquel no fue su primer encuentro, quizás ellos estaban conectados desde hace mucho tiempo y una vez que un lazo esta hecho nunca desaparecerá"…(palabras inmortales de Ichi en FTB XD) el destino es algo que no se puede cambiar y así como el logro superar el dolor de perder a su madre después de conocerla a ella , el logro hacerle ver que mientras ellos estuvieran juntos no importaría lo que pasara ya que siempre estarían ahí uno al lado del otro para darse apoyo mutuo por que ellos son almas gemelas …

************************** "FIN"********************************

Hola a todas como están? yo aquí con una nueva locura que se me ocurrió un día de estos mientras lavaba los platos (¿?) si no pregunten a mi se me ocurren fics en cualquier lugar hasta caminando jajaja bueno espero que les guste y mil gracias a todas las bellísimas personas que se toman el tiempo den dejarme review en mis fics no saben lo feliz que me hacen las amo a todas un millón de gracias a todas nos vemos pronto

PSD: Tite sama por que eres tan cruel y te llevas a Ichi y dejas a Rukia T.T con lo que esperamos el reencuentro T_T …

PSD 2: El lado bueno es que le valió gorro dejar botada a la inútil jajajaja como lo gocé jajaja

Bueno ahora si me despido las quiero mucho a todas cuídense y que VIVA EL ICHIRUKI FOREVER!!!

YORUICHI SAMA

Cambio y fuera **^.^**


End file.
